


Departure

by HisGlasses



Series: Moments of Ignoct - ficlet collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Dressed, M/M, Prompt Fill, alternative title: how many adverbs and adjectives can you use, older!Ignis, older!noctis, sort of fix-it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Ignis helps Noctis to prepare for his coronation.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> My very first prompt fill. I actually managed to keep it short.

"Please tell me that there is no mass of people waiting outside?"

The buzzing sensation of the voice in Noctis‘ throat carried over to a delicate pair of hands, carefully flipping shirt buttons through small loops, one by one. Using the subtly embroidered border as a guide they worked their way up the shirt – slowly. There were quite an amount of buttons to take care of.

"I recall a moment in the past in which I promised to never lie to you. I am very obliged to keep that promise, Noct."

While the hands swiftly danced over the silken fabric they brushed along the contours of the torso, taking in every curve and crease of muscle stretching underneath smooth skin. Occasionally the fingertips would find small bumps and bulges – some thick and firm, the others thin and barely noticeable – spreading over the chest like a web of roots, leading to their source of life, the heart of the King. They were the proof that miracles exist. When both of the hands had reached the top button, they gently pulled at the shirt collar, evening out what had been crumpled in the process before one hand decided to indulge in resting on the freshly dressed chest. The heart was pounding in strong and rapid beats.

"You are nervous?"

The King laughed awkwardly in his familiar husky voice.

"I’m not sure if I really am or if it’s just hot having your bare hands all over my body."

"Well, I won’t question it further then", Noctis was replied with a soft chuckle. "Can you handle the cape by yourself?"

A rustling noise filled the royal chamber and the soft breeze quickly drifting by was the signal that the cape had found its shoulders to rest on. A clinkering could be heard.

"I guess you’ll have to help me with the chains though. I never got how you are supposed to put them on the right way."

The King lowered the cold and heavy golden adornments into the ever dutiful pair of hands, gently brushing his fingers along the palms as he withdrew. He turned around, his back facing the other man. Just in the next moment he was enclosed by long arms, slender yet firm. They were gently wrapped around him in tender affection, as they arranged the jewellery around his shoulders. Once everything was set in place, a pair of soft lips, only marred by a single scar mischievously crossing their lower part, pressed against the back of his neck.

"This should be quite alright."

Noctis turned, making all kinds of tinkling and rustling noises. He straightened out his back and boradened his shoulders, opening his arms wide.

"So, how do I look?", he asked with a grin on his lips.

His chamberlain huffed out a sigh.  
„Noct, what did I just say about lying to you?“  
He took a few graceful steps towards Noctis and let one of his hands cup his cheek. Carefully he chased along the contours of his face with the thumb, softly grazing his lips and stubbly jaw.  
„But I daresay you _feel_ fine, if that reassures you?“

„Do you think I should’ve shaved?“

The taller man tilted his head in contemplation, his lips twisted into a smug grin.

"In fact I think the beard rather suits you. It gives you that kind of... royal feel."

The two men laughed.

"Shall we then?", the royal adviser suggested, covering his hands in leather gloves he had laid aside before.

"Hm-hm."  
Noctis paused.  
"So, this is it, huh? No turning back. I... guess I’m nervous after all. Good to have you here with me, Ignis."

The chamberlain bowed in reverence.  
"I am not going to leave your side ever, Noct. My King."  
He held out his arm suggestively and Noctis couldn’t hold back another laugh.

"No, Ignis. _You_ are going to take _my_ arm this time. Please."

"Very well then", he returned and tucked his arm into Noctis‘. He turned his open eye towards him, almost creating the illusion of sight behind its stone grey colour. His lips curled into a fond smile.  
"Your Majesty?"

Even though he knew that it would go unnoticed, Noctis nodded.  
"It’s time."


End file.
